Death of a blonde
by Crispystuff
Summary: Peeta, Cato and I stood atop the Cornucopia. I knew we were in a checkmate. No way out. This is different ways I thought of ending the first hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers :)_

_So I'm in this club and we were learning how to write deaths and this is what I came up with. The second chapter is a twist ending to this twist ending if that makes sense? Probably doesn't. Anyway read on :)_

Katniss POV

Peeta, Cato and I stood atop the Cornucopia. I knew we were in a checkmate. No way out. Then an answer appeared. Time to get rid of that blonde boy once and for all. I notch my bow, pull back the string, aim and fire. The arrows flies through the air and lands home with a soft thud. The blonde boy's body slumps. A cannon fires. Peeta is dead. Cato is so startled be my actions that he takes a step back, forgetting he was at the edge. He falls, roaring out curses, down to the snarling mutts below. Moments later, a second cannon blasts. Finally, I can claim my title as Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire and victor of the 74th hunger games!

_So what do you think? I am willing for any reviews. Even if it just says well done or nice I wouldn't mind. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favour :)_

_~Crispystuff_


	2. Chapter 2

_Now here is a twist on that twist. I shall start the same then twist as it is easier. Enjoy :)_

Katniss POV

Peeta, Cato and I stood atop the Cornucopia. I knew we were in a checkmate. No way out. Then an answer appeared. Time to get rid of that blonde boy once and for all. I notch my bow, pull back the string, aim and fire. The arrows flies through the air and lands home with a soft thud. The blonde boy's body slumps. A cannon fires. Peeta is dead. Cato drops the lifeless cadaver. I run towards him so fast we nearly topple over the edge. I embrace him and feel his strong, tense muscles relax. We kiss for so long, I feel like the capitol will have lost interest. I can hear Haymitch muttering curses. When we part for air, Cato whispers "I've been waiting a long time for that." "You're not the only one," I smirk.

_What a twist for a twist! What do you guys think? Am I good at this? Or should I just give up and read what you guys write instead? Please tell me And may the odds be ever in your favour :)_

_If you want more of this go to s/10288399/1/Oops-wrong-blonde_

_I will be continuing this ending._

_~ Crispystuff_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Sorry it has been a while but I wasn't sure what to do with this. I have decided so see the next chapter to find out. Meanwhile another ending. I call this one Pato on the patio._

Peeta POV

Here we are. The last three. The final tributes. Cato has me in a tight grip yet I'm not scared for I have a secret weapon. I see Katniss trying to find a way out of the situation. It hurts me to see her struggle to save my life. After all this pretending she has done, 'loving' me and protecting me. She never would have thought I didn't love her back.

There's a grunt behind me as Cato moves. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Just go with it. Follow my lead and we will get out of this." I feel reassured. Movement pulls me out of my thoughts as Katniss pulls her bowstring taught. Just as she releases, Cato jumps forward and down, shielding me and dodging the arrow. Katniss is shocked at his protective actions. I take advantage and punch her in the gut. That was all it took to make her lose her balance. She topples off the cornucopia and falls to the waiting mutts below. I'm glad to see it's Clove's copy that commits the final act.

The canon is music to my ears as I help Cato up. We stand in a tight embrace. I can almost hear the gasps from the Capitol scum. I lean up and whisper to Cato

"At last we can be together"

"Don't ever let anyone get in our way. Ever again," is the desperate reply.

"I won't. I promise" I murmur before kissing Cato, my true love.

_A/N I know this is horribly cheesy, very OOC and terrible writing but hey, I updated right? :) Thanks and bye from Crispy_


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"  
>style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emAN I'm sorry but this isn't another story. Instead it is a note. I don't currently have any more ideas for this story BUT I do have a plan. I will try to come up with more endings or twists for the Hunger games but meanwhile I will continue any twists you like. If you liked the first one enough I will make it its own fanfics and add a link to it.  
>I hope this is fine with everyone. Please send me any ideas or requests. Thank you and enjoy what I have written. Crispy out ememspan style="font-family: Wingdings;  
>mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin;<br>mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin;  
>mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family:<br>Wingdings;"J/span/em/p 


End file.
